Unfathomable
by oldschoollover
Summary: What might have happened if Harry had faced the boggart in the third book/movie.


**Just an idea I got about what would have happened if Lupin hadn't interfered with Harry's boggart. I don't own anything. Hope you enjoy.**

Everyone was lined up waiting their turn to face the boggart. Harry waited in anticipation. He wondered what his greatest fear would be, then decided it was the Dementors.

Finally it was his turn! Padma's clown she had just _Riddikulus_-ed was still there, staring ominously at him. Harry stared it down. The boggart transformed and became a boggart, sucking in a rattling breath. Harry heard that woman scream again. He also heard other voices: those of his father and Voldemort.

Harry fell to his knees. A white flashed had scared the Dementor away. He was out before his head hit the floor.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

"C'mon, Harry, wake up!" someone shouted at him. The voice sounded very faint in his ears.

"Harry! Harry!" other voices shouted at him.

Harry slowly opened his eyes. The worried faces of Professor Lupin, Ron, and Hermione looked down upon him.

"Here, Harry. Sit up," Professor Lupin commanded him, handing him a decent-sized piece of chocolate.

"Are you alright, mate?" Ron asked him.

"You collapsed so suddenly in class! We were worried!" Hermione said.

Harry groaned. "Everyone saw! And I have Potions next! I'm never gonna hear the end of it with Malfoy!"

"Are you sure you're alright to go to class, Harry? Would you rather see Madame Pomfrey?" Professor Lupin asked him.

Harry thought about that for a few seconds, but then decided he didn't want the news to be spread around the whole school that he couldn't handle a boggart. Just then, Neville arrived.

"I-I've been sent to come get you, Harry. Malfoy told the whole class about it. Snape says if you don't go to class, we'll lose points."

"He's a right old git!" Ron said indignantly.

"But Harry's ill! He couldn't possibly go to class like this!" Hermione added.

"C'mon guys, let's just go, it'll be fine." Harry said unconvincingly.

"Are you sure?" Hermione asked.

"Come and see me later, then, Harry," Professor Lupin told him, "I wanna make sure you're alright."

With that, Harry stood up and walked at an even pace with his three friends, not in a big hurry to get to Potions.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Harry opened the door to Potions and quickly walked inside to his desk. There were loud snickers from the Slytherins, while the Gryffindors looked at him worriedly.

"Oy, Potter! There's a Dementor behind you! Watch out!" Malfoy jeered him, "And it wasn't even a _real _ Dementor! How pathetic! Isn't that the second time you've fainted since we've got here, Potter?" Malfoy was getting louder and louder now. The Slytherins joined in laughing. Snape didn't even attempt to calm then.

"Why don't you run home to mummy and daddy if you can't handle it here? Oh, that's right, you have no parents!" The Slytherins laughed obnoxiously. Ron looked like he was about to punch Malfoy, but Hermione gripped his arm, holding him back.

"Settle down, settle down," Snape said lazily. He walked over to Harry's desk and looked at him. Harry tried his best to have a neutral look.

"Well, Mr. Potter, though you might be prone to fainting spells in other classes, this class is not for the faint of heart. 10 points from Gryffindor."

The Gryffindors groaned and sighed and the Slytherins cheered and laughed. Snape smirked. Harry just looked up at him, trying really hard not to glare. It wasn't his fault he heard his parents' last words as they tried to save him from Voldemort! Normally, Harry would have tried to make a comeback, but he didn't feel up for detention tonight. Hermione put her hand on his arm lightly to hold him back as well.

"Now, Mr. Potter, if you would be so kind as to read the board and begin your potion, that would be very much appreciated. Unless, of course, you're feeling weak." Once again, the Slytherins laughed. Harry still had cold sweat on his face and he thought he probably looked paler than usual.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Harry barely managed to finish his potion. It wasn't his best effort, but it was better than Goyle's. Harry got ready to leave. He then put his potion in a vial and stood in line. Malfoy elbowed his way in front of him. The vial slipped from his hand and shattered onto the floor.

"Oops! Sorry there, Potter! Be more careful next time!"

"Another F, Mr. Potter?" Snape taunted him.

Harry just looked at Snape with dead eyes. Snape's taunts couldn't reach him. His smirk faltered a little.

"Do not stare at me, Potter! 10 points from Gryffindor!"

The Gryffindors groaned.

"Thanks a lot, Harry!" one of them said.

"Oy! Lay off!" Ron said.

"I'll see you guys later," Harry said and walked quickly out the door.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Harry walked towards the Common Room, not really paying attention to his movements. He couldn't get rid of his mother's screaming voice as she pleaded with Voldemort, nor his dad's voice as he tried to hold him up. Harry couldn't shake the feeling that he was weak, either. Why was he affected this way and the others weren't?

"…ry? Harry?"

Harry turned around. He suddenly felt so tired. Professor Lupin was looking at him worriedly from his classroom door.

"You look terrible! Come inside!" Reluctantly, Harry followed him.

Professor Lupin gave him another slab of chocolate and sat him down in a chair.

"Professor? Am I really weak? It wasn't even a real Dementor!"

"No, Harry, you're not weak. You've just had traumatic experiences the other students will never be able to comprehend." Professor Lupin pulled up a chair opposite him and sat down.

"I heard their voices. My mum's. And my dad's. And Voldemort's. They were screaming and pleading and he was _laughing_ and how could he do that!" Harry ended in a shout. Professor Lupin looked at him sadly.

"There are some evils in this world that no one can fathom, yet it's the good things, the ones that make life worth living that keep us going. Your parents made a great sacrifice and I'm sure they would have done it all over again for you. You're worth it."

"But I don't want to be special! I don't want this! I don't want to be 'The Boy Who Lived'! I just want to be 'The Boy That Grew Up in a Normal Magical Family and Led a Normal Magical Life.' I-"

"I know," Professor Lupin said sympathetically, and for once, Harry felt that he was understood.


End file.
